Love is blind, deaf, and dumb
by guya
Summary: the G.P Boyz met their match and the are… GIRLZ! Will love bloom or will they kill each other first there is a fine line between love in hate
1. Default Chapter

Love is blind, deaf, and dumb

Oh kay this time this I will try hard to put stuff out quicker then the last Gundam Wing story I wrote oh kay if you read my other stories you know the drill :

Name: Ty Addalin

Gender: female

Age: 13 ½

Hair color: Black with dark red strikes  
  
Eye color: Dark Gray  
  
Height: 5'5 ½  
  
Home: Moscow, Russia  
  
OZ or Fedie: fedie

Job: Gundam Pilot/ Guitarist

Paring: Heero Yuy   
  
Personality: Funny, goofball, dreamer, kind, lazy, laid back, down to earth, but has a bad past

Hobbies: Loves to play guitar, cello, drums and violin, likes writing songs, and loves to fix gundam and pulling pranks on people

Outfits: (Just 3 One main outfit, dress up, and pj's) Main: black baggie cargo pants with chains, a dark red tank top that has 'Ville Valo' written on it in dark pink letters, black and pink vans, and pink and black rubber bracelets.

Dress up: black pants with pink pin stripes, a black or pink wife beater, black jacket with pink pin strip, and black and pink Chucks

PJ'S: black PJ bottoms, Dark red tank top, a dark gray bathrobe, and black fuzz slippers

Piercing: lip, tough, eyebrow(x2), eyes(x5)

Tattoos: (2) forearm: 'Unloved' in Russian and '009912857476892968' burned in to the back of her neck that means she was a prisoner of war captured by the OZ

Yes there will be a band in this one so if you wanna be in it just tell me


	2. note

Ok thanx to you all sorry to the last person that reviewed I can't put you in sooooo soooorrry

Summary: the G.P Boyz met their match and the are... GIRLZ!!!! Will love bloom or will the kill each or other first there is a fine line between love in hate

Ok the first chapter will be up so

Love ya

Kris cross AKA Guya

Ja Ne!!


	3. hi

Love is Blind, Deaf, and dumb

Disclaimer: I do not own G.W or any charters the only one I own is Ty Addalin

O.K. It's been a while seen I watched Gundam Wing so I'm sorry if some things are not right

CH#1 Meeting the Gundam boyz

"Are you sure they will help us Heero" asked Duo as him and Heero climbed over a wall.

"Drop." Said Heero as him and duo fell to the ground with a thud

"OW DAMN IT, Yay Heero you still did not answer my question." But be fore Heero could say anything the where both knocked out.

Heero was a woke by the most beautiful violin music he ever hared. Then Heero hared some thing crash to the floor and some one yelling.

"TY HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE."

Then he hared the door open and some one being pushed out. Heero sat up in bed and looked around to see a girl standing by the door murmuring 'studied ass gundam pilots'

The girl looked about 14 years old she had Blonde hair with hot pink tips, and purple eyes mixed with gold. She was waering blue jean that are ripped up at the knees and a purple kimono top and blue shoes. She has 2 on top of her right ear and 2 on the bottom of her left ear pierced and a tattoo on her lower back she as a snake wrapped around a green apple.

Heero encored her and looked around the room he saw that he was in sick bay there was a chair next to his bed with a violin and a bow in the seat. He looked across the room and saw Duo was still asleep.

"Well looks like that studied ass Addalin woke you up I'm so sorry," said the girl "oh by the way I'm Dr. Yuami Seto you are?"

"Heero Yuy."

"it's nice to meet you Heero, oh by the way the pilots here are a little." Before she could finish two girl fell on the floor of the ceiling.  
  
One girl was 14 years old she has Black hair with dark blue streaks almost a purple color that can barely be seen and purple eyes. She is waering black tight jeans, a blue halter top, black stiletto ankle boots a necklace of sapphire and silver with the Japanese kanji for strength, silver hoops and a silver and sapphire bracelet. She has her nose and upper ear both sapphire studs ( the one on the nose is small doesn't attract 2 much attention) on her back left shoulder blade she has tattooed a orange butterfly with the Japanese kanji of hope written next to it. The other girl is 13 years old. She has Black hair with dark red strikes and dark gray eyes. she was waering black baggie cargo pants with chains, a dark red tank top that has 'Ville Valo' written on it in dark pink letters, black and pink vans, a silver cross on a long chain and pink and black rubber bracelets. She has her lip, tongue, eyebrow (x2), ears (x5) pierced and her right forearm tattooed 'Unloved' in Russian and '009912857476892968' burned in to the back of her neck that means she was a prisoner of war captured by the OZ and a dark red heartagram on her left shoulder blade.

" Chrysanthamum Tilsako and Tysoniea Addalin can you tell me why you two happen to be falling from the ceiling lately?" asked Yuami totally pissed off.

"Ummm..... Yumas (Chrys and Ty's nickname for Yuami) what the hell do you many by lately?" asked Chrys.

"Well you and Ty fell throw my ceiling last night." Said Yuami

"What do you mean that was not us." Said Ty.

"then who was it?" asked yuami."

"RATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yell Chrys and Ty

TBC

Ever one else will be in the next chapter and a new story is come soon

Love you all

Kris cross AKA Guya

Ja

Chrysanthamum Tilsako  



End file.
